


Scald

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Author Should Feel Like Garbage, Drabble, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rare Pairings, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Ororo is making a habit of interrupting his showers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this. 
> 
> Written prior to seeing Apocalypse.

Alex yelps as the shower curtain opens, twisting in a useless attempt to get away from the sudden flood of icy air. 

Ororo stares, unimpressed and seemingly unbothered by the dull roar of air conditioning. 

“What are you doing? And why are you naked?” 

Ororo looks down at herself, skin covered with a sheen of sweat and breasts now cupped in her hands. 

“I need a shower.” She shrugs. “All the other ones are taken, besides this isn’t anything you haven’t seen before.” 

Alex rolls his eyes, but adjusts the shower head downwards and turns the heat up ever so slightly. 

“Careful,” he hisses, scowling as Ororo pushes him against the chilly tile wall. “Do you want to be scalded?” 

Again, that unimpressed stare as she kisses him, hands dropping from her breasts in favor of his buttcheeks. His groan is muffled by the steady downpour of water and Ororo’s persistent tongue now in his mouth. 

Bracing a hand against the wall, Alex reaches up with the other and grabs a handful of silvery hair. 

“I’ll open the shower curtain again.” She threatens, licking a stripe up his jawline. Alex smirks and massages her scalp. 

“I’ll just scald us both.”


End file.
